Amor predestinado
by tatychan
Summary: Um romance t/p não muito usual, nada daquelas coisa meladas... vai se desenvolver devagar e ficar mais sério com o tempo... Leiam, por favor!
1. Capitulo 1 - Problemas com sono

  
AMORES PREDESTINADOS  
  
Idades:  
Trunks - 29  
Goten - 28  
Bra - 16  
Pan - 15  
  
Notas da autora: Esta história se passa uma semana depois do término do DBGT, não assisti a série, ainda, portanto os personagens podem estar fora de suas características usuais. Aqui no Brasil ainda estamos na fase de Buu, então... vai tudo pela minha imaginação, okay?  
  
Disclaimer - Nao possuo DBZ... bem que gostaria... mas nao possuo, certo?  
  
############################################################################  
  
Capítulo 1 - Problemas com sono  
  
Pan olhou para o teto mais uma vez. Ela já estava cansada de olhar para lá, ela já estava cansada de ficar deitada. Raios, ela simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Uma semana que ela já tinha voltado e uma semana insone.  
  
Pudera... depois de tantas emoções que ela vivera, tudo parecia subtamente parado. Parado demais. Ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos curtos. Ela também sentia falta dele. Muita. Era quase que uma necessidade tê-lo ao lado durante o sono. Mas amanhã ela dormiria mais perto dele. Não tão perto como gostaria, mas perto. Bra tinha a convidado para passar uns dias na casa dela, e ele estaria lá. Os olhos da garota embaçaram enquanto se perdia em pensamentos, sem nunca dormir.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks arremessou o livro para o lado. Era o segundo livro que ele terminava aquela noite e o décimo oitavo aquela semana. A falta de sono estava deixando-o louco. Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Só naquela noite ele tinha tomado 4 tranquilizantes. Ele sabia que medicamentos eram metabolizados rapidamente pelo seu organismo, mas 4 tranquilizantes deveriam ter feito algum efeito. Aquilo era frustrante.  
  
"Já sei! Vou dar uma volta. Afinal o que tenho para fazer aqui? Não aguento ver mais nenhum livro na minha frente!"  
  
O homem abriu a janela e saiu para a noite. Voar era uma das melhores coisas que ele conhecia. A liberdade era simplesmente maravilhosa. Quase nenhum atrito, nenhuma restrição de movimentos. E ele voou, por vários minutos, até que parou num lugar familiar. A casa de Pan.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan sentiu uma presença conheciada perto de sua janela. O que ele estaria fazendo acordado às duas da manhã? "Bem, mas já que está aqui, o que custa deixá-lo entrar?" A pequena figura se levantou da cama e abiu a janela.  
  
_ Briefs-boy, você vai ficar aí parado ou vai entrar?  
  
Trunks ficou surpreso por vê-la acordada. Sem esconder seu espanto, entrou no quarto pela janela.  
  
_ Panny, o que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora?  
  
_ Acho que posso te perguntar a mesma coisa, Trunks-kun. - A morena o brindou com um típico sorriso dos Son.  
  
_ Eu estava com insônia e pensei 'Por que não voar um pouco?' e quando dei por mim estava aqui. Agora faça a bondade de responder a minha pergunta. - Pan riu um pouco.  
  
_ Bem, a mesma coisa que você, tirando a parte de voar até aqui. aiba que eu estava fazendo algo bem mais produtivo!  
  
_ E o que seria mais produtivo? - Trunks olhou- a com desconfiaça e remorso. Teria ele interrompido algo importate?  
  
_ Eu estava muito ocupada analisando a textura do teto do meu quarto. - O 1/2 saiya-jin olhou-a com desespero.  
  
_ Isso é produtivo para você? - E então os dois não aguentara e desataram a rir. Quando as gargalhadas abrandaram Pan o olhou com um olhar sério .  
  
_ Se você quiser, eu deixo você analisar a textura do teto comigo. - Um meio sorriso bailou nos lábios dele, ele realmente precisava deitar, um súbito cansaço estavaesgotando-o.  
  
_ Vamos, então, observar o teto do seu quarto juntos. - Trunks observou Pan deitando na cama e deixando um espaço para ele do seu lado. Ele deitou e entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão aos dela. E os dois começaram a falar besteiras sobre as técnicas de pintura de teto. Os dois ficaram assim até que as frases foram espassando e o tom caindo, e eles caíram num sono justo. Depois de uma semana eles finalmente conseguiram dormir.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Olhos azuis observaram a pequena figura encolhida ao seu lado. Eles tinham conseguido dormir afinal. Com o polegar ele acariciou a mão pequena. Eles adormaceram juntos em poucos minutos.  
  
Uma coisa que ele não tinha conseguido fazer durante uma semana, os dois tinham consguido em o que? Vinte minutos? ASó porque ela estava perto. Ele se virou de lado sem desatar as mãos deles. Instintivamente sua mão livre começou a acariciar os cabelos dela. Então as pálpebras se abriram, revelando brilhantes olhos negros.  
  
_ Bom dia, dorminhoca!  
  
_ Trunks, o que aconteceu? Nós dormimos? EU dormi???  
  
_ Parece que sim. Acho que o fato de dormirmos ou não tem haver com a proximidade um do outro.  
  
_ Como assim? - Pan tinha um olhar curioso, com certeza ela sentia a falta dele, mas precisar dele para dormir lhe parecia demais.  
  
_ Panny, observe: nós estamos sem dormir há uma semana, concorda? - A menina assentiu.- Nós estamos separados há uma semana também. Então nós deitamos juntos para conversar, e dormimos. Você não acha isso estranho?  
  
_ Trunks-kun, acho que seu cérebor foi afetado por aluma pancada. Já pensou na possibilidade de estarmos simplesmente cansados demais?  
  
_ Panny-chan, eu NÃO estava com sono antes de entrar no seu quarto. Vai me dizer que você sentia algum vestígio de sono. - A saiya-jin olhou para o teto tentando raciocinar.  
  
_ Para ser sincera, não. Mas não acho que sua teoria tenha fundamento. -Trunks deu um suspiro resignado. Ela podia ser cabeça-dura quando queria.  
  
_ Okay, façamos o seguinte: hoje à noite você tenta dormir, se não conseguir vá para o meu quarto e tente dormir comigo. Vamos ver quem está certo.  
  
_ Tá. E hoje será perfeito, uma vez que vou para sua casa de qualquer jeito.  
  
_ Então está combinado. Mas agora preciso ir para casa antes que seu pai me pegue aqui e não sobre nehum pedaço de Trunks para contar história.  
  
Pan observou ele levantar-se da cama, depois de lhe depositar um beijo na testa, e sair pela janla. Só então a garota liberou o suspiro de contentamento que estava retendo. Ela irira ficar com ele mais tempo. Ela teve que se segura para não sair pulando de alegria. A vida era muito boa!  
  
  
############################################################################  
  
Notas da autora: Gostaram? Espero que sim e também espero comentários e criticas! Fiquem ligado daqui a 2 dias coloco o segundo capítulo: O teste!  
  
  
Beijinhos, Taty_chan 


	2. Capitulo 2 - O teste

Disclaimer - Não, não sou a dona de DBZ. Por favor não me processe, sou uma mera estudante de medicina quebrada que mal tem dinheiro para tirar cópia de livro que precisa! ^^   
  
Gente, obrigada pelas revisões e pelos elogios *Taty_chan fica roxa de vergonha* Adoro vocês, viu?  
  
============================================================================  
  
Capítulo 2 - O teste  
  
  
  
Pan tocou a campainha mais uma vez. Aquela casa era realmente uma anarquia. Repentinamente uma voz rude soou do outro lado da porta.  
  
_ O que você quer?  
  
_ Vegeta-san, sou eu, Pan.  
  
Vegeta abriu a porta com cara de poucos amigos e encarou a menina a sua frente.  
  
_ Eu não sei porque você me faz perder tempo vindo abrir para você. Entra logo, estou perdendo um tempo precioso de meu treinamento. - Sem mais delongas o príncipe deu-lhe as costas e saiu andando. Pan riu consigo mesma: "E pensar que eu senti saudades dele..."  
  
_ Pan, é você? - A voz fina ecoou pela casa.  
  
_ Estou subindo, Bra!  
  
Ela subiu pelo elevador em direção ao quarto de sua amiga. Chegando lá foi recepcionada por um abraço esmagador da garota de cabelos azuis.  
  
_ Pan! Pan! Eu senti sua falta!!! Vamos, sente, nós precisamos conversar! tenho tantas coisas para te contar. Como você conseguiu ficar fora por um ano? E no espaço? As coisas deram certo por lá? Eu estou namorando Goten... Mas me conte mais! - e as perguntas continuaram incessantes.  
  
_Calma, B-chan. Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro me esclareça que negócio é este de você estar namorando meu tio. - A garota mais velha deu um suspiro.  
  
_ Pensei que você fosse demorar mais tempo para assimilar o que eu falei. Normalmente as pessoas não conseguem acompanhar minhas palavras, mas eu tinha esquecido que você consegue... por isso estou com saudades suas!   
  
_ Bra, sem enrolação! Anda logo, fala tudo!  
  
_ É uma longa história - o tom previniu-a de que Bra não estava mentindo.  
  
_ Eu adoro histórias, principalmente as longas, o densenrolar dos fatos sempre é melhor nessas últimas. Por tanto, desembucha!  
  
_ Okay! - Um monólogo se iniciou. E as duas ficarm nisso pelo resto do dia.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Pan observou a outra componente do quarto dormir. Era uma hora da manhã, e nada. Os olhos dela simplesmente não fechavam. Ela tentara de tudo, até analisara o relacionamento de Bra com seu tio duas vezes! "Tudo bem, acho que já fiquei aqui o bastante, vamos ver se a tese de Trunks realmente funciona". A garota se levantou da cama e abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Ela não sabia por que, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre isso. Eles, afinal, nada estavam fazendo de errado. Era que... bem... era uma coisa tão particular deles para alguém saber. Tendo isso em mente ela deslizou com cuidado pelo corredor e abriu a porta do quarto dele. Encontrando-o sentado na cama completamente acordado.  
  
_ Não consegue dormir, hein? - um sorriso sarcástico bailava nos lábios do guerreiro. - Eu também não consegui dormir. Venha aqui! - com isso ele estendeu a mão em direção a ela.  
  
Pan sentiou na cama ao lado dele.  
  
_ Eu ainda acho que sua lógica não tem lógica!  
  
_ Bem o que nos custa tentar? Se não der certo pelo menos podemos ficar conversando ao invés de ficarmos sozinhos conversando com as paredes!  
  
Os dois se acomodaram na cama, como lees habitualmente faziam na nave. E em poucos minutos os dois tinham adormecido. Enfim a teoria de Trunks se provava verdadeira.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
  
Notas da autora: Eu sei, eu sei. Esse capítuo foi curto ao extremo!!! Vou compensar, prometo! Esse fic é imenso, portanto tenho tempo para tanto! 


	3. Capítulo 3 Em flagrante

Disclaimer - Não, não sou a dona de DBZ. Por favor não me processe, sou uma mera médica plantonista que nem recebe em dia o salário...

Gente, desculpa pela demora... (de anos diga-se de passagem) mas aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Escrito fresquinho da minha cabeça para todos aqueles que pediram.

Capítulo 3 – Em flagrante

O tempo que Pan passou na casa dos Briefs foi realmente como o retorno para casa. Seus dias eram divididos entre o dia com Bra e as noites com Trunks. Pan tinha tentado por mais de uma vez tentar dormir sem sua presença... mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. E parecia que o arrogante do herdeiro do império Briefs ficava mais e mais pedante à cada tentativa infrutífera de sua parte... não que ela estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para dormir longe dele.

Naquela noite Bra estava muito empolgada falando pelos cotovelos e tudo que Pan queria era dormir. A noite anterior tinham ido à uma reunião entre amigos, culminando em uma noite em claro e sem Trunks.

"Mas você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!"

"O que, Bra?" – Sua voz nem mais saia interessada. Por Kami, aquela era sua amiga!

"Você sabia que vamos ter outro Tenshi-Budokai esse ano?"

"Vai mesmo?"

"Em que mundo você está, Pan? Está saindo em todas as emissoras de TV. Parece que papai falou que TODOS vocês vão ter que participar ou ele vai liquidar vocês. Algo sobre estar preparado para todas as eventualidades e sobre aliviar um pouco o estresse Sayajin. Algo envolvendo a lua... não entendi muito bem, mas enfim só minha mãe pra entender papai."

"Quer dizer que Vegeta-san vai participar também?" – Isso era interessante, Vegeta querer participar de um torneio quando seu avô não estava na Terra mais.

"Sim, além de você, do Goten, Gohan e Trunks."

A imagem de Trunks usando uma armadura tal qual o pai quase a fez ficar sem fôlego. Suas bochechas adquiriram um tom rosado que foi passado despercebido graças à meia luz do quarto.

"Bem, Bra, estou com sono." – Pan forçou um bocejo – "Acho que vou dormir."

"Boa noite, então."

Pan se aconchegou no colchão a ela destinado e fechou os olhos, enquanto a luz era apagada. Tentou manter a respiração ritmada e lenta. Mas notava que Bra ainda estava acordada. E Pan a cada momento ficava mais irriquieta. Era como se cada célula de seu corpo se perguntasse: "Cadê Trunks?".

Virou-se na cama e respirou fundo tentando-se acalmar, mas cada vez mais ela sentia a falta do rapaz ao seu lado. "Calma, Pan. Espere Bra dormir... você dormindo na mesma cama que Trunks só vai levantar suspeitas e peguntas que não têm respostas." Mas sua pele formigava: "Cadê Trunks?"

Mas um grunhido e uma ajeitada na cama. Sentia falta do calor do caorpo dele junto ao seu. "Onde está Trunks?" A respiração que ficava em sincronia com a sua. "Trunks!" A cada minuto que passava a angústia aumentava. "Trunks. Trunks, Trunks. Kami, isso não está certo. Preciso de Trunks!" Ela já estava com a respiração pesada, a cada segundo ficava mais e mais difícil de respirar.

"Trunks".

Desesperada Pan se lenvantou e saiu do quarto como um furacão. Já não mais se importava se Bra acordasse ou não. Não mais se preocupava com as perguntas alheias. Só se importava com Trunks, Trunks...

Os passos apressados ressoavam no corredor.

"Trunks"

À meio caminho deu de cara com... Vegeta.

"Vocês dois são uns retardados mesmo. Ande vá... o imbecil do seu companheiro está no quarto dele destruindo tudo."

As palavras de Vegeta nem mais faziam sentido. Tudo que ela queria era Trunks.

A porta do quarto, enfim. Quando sua mão se aproximava da maçaneta esta foi arrancada por dentro, junto com a porta. E a visão na sua frente era o céu.

"Pan." – sua voz estava ofegante, como se tivesse enfrentado uma maratona. Como Vegeta mencionara, o quarto estava um pandemônio. Mas só o que importava era ele.

"Trunks, eu..." – seu discurso foi cortado contra o tórax do sayajin.

"Pan, pan..."

O abraço era tão apertado que deveria ter tirado totalmente o fôlego que ela não tinha, no entanto... ela sentiu o desespero se esvaindo. A respiração ia ficando cada vez mais fácil e agradável, sendo inundada pelo cheiro de Trunks.

Ela sentiu Trunks empurrando-a em direção à cama.

"Por Kami, eu preciso tanto de você..."

Ele jogou-a na cama e seguiu, posicionando o rosto no vão entre seu pescoço e seu ombro. Sua respiração, ainda, pesada. Um beijo leve, um rosnado e a respiração ia ficando cada vez mais fácil.

O peso dele era tão reconfortante, sua respiração quase um alento. E seus olhos foram pesando.

"Trunks!"

E o ritual estava apenas começando...

"Seu filho é um imbecil, Onna." – O príncipe dos Sayajins estava na porta da sacada olhando pra lua, e a beldade deitada na cama se sentou indignada.

"Meu filho? Ele é só meu, é?" – Claro que ela sabia que não teria resposta. "O que tem Trunks, Vegeta?"

"A lua e os instintos. E a praga daquela neta de Kakaroto."

"Pan? Mas o que... ah por Kami! Vegeta, por que você não me contou antes?"– "Droga de homem, nunca me conta nada! Eu sempre tenho que descobrir sozinha!!!!" – "Bem pelo menos os dias vão ser agitados."

"E com o Tenshi Budokai vindo por aí..."

Com isso Bulma olhou para seu marido.

"E por que você quer que todos participem este ano? Isso eu não entendi."

"Instinto, Onna, instinto." – com isso Vegeta deu a conversa por encerrada, acomodou-se na cama e quase imediatamente dormiu.

"Instinto? Mas o que? Idiota de homem, isso é o que ele é... sempre me deixa curiosa." – Bulma acomodou-se na cama. "Mas agora pensando em Trunks e Pan... bom eles são sayajins... acho que vai ser ainda mais difícil que foi comigo e Vegeta. Eu quase enlouqueci até estar completo... mas eles vão ficar bem. Espero."

E ela uniu-se ao marido na terra de Orfeu.

Bra acordou no meio da noite sentindo algo de estranho. Sentou-se e tentou acomodar a vista para enxergar melhor no escuro. Olhou para todos os cantos, nada parecia fora do normal. Nada, somente Pan. Pan não estava ali. "Estranho. Será que ela foi beber um pouco de água?"

"Ah, deixa pra lá. Ela é grandinha e pode se cuidar."

Com isso voltou a dormir tranquilamente.

tbc


End file.
